The Demon and the Dove
by Toast-My-Roast
Summary: He is my rock, he is my protection when I am afraid, I am his peace when he is angry. {Requests taken} (100 Chapter one shots of Vanitas and Xion Vanshion.)R&R please. (originally RO-VAN, profile update)
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own kingdom hearts. All of the endings would be quite rushed if I did._

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Chapter 1: Meeting

 _Existence? Perhaps I am just reverting to a more fragile state of mind. Maybe I am forcing things to go the way I want. I was never able to live so freely like them, the humans. A creature doomed to the shadows for all of eternity. Who can I blame? No one but myself at this point. I can say it was by the hands of my creator or maybe him, but what will that solve? Nothing. The more I fight my weaknesses the more I regress into my own darkness. I am nothing…nothing…but a ghost._

The warm faux sunlight woke him. The dark haired boy opened his amber eyes to a sea of illusion. He sat up and blinked.

"A…beach…" He muttered. He turned his head to either side; there was no one in sight. "I'm alone." He said to no one. He stood and brushed the sand off of himself and explored the tiny island. He kept quiet, as a sense of numbness to his death washed over him. He was not angry, and he would not let himself be sad. Maybe this will be where he finds his peace once and for all.

However, not too long after, he heard a voice, a child's voice to be precise. Suddenly, Vanitas sensed he was not alone anymore. He turned back to the edge of the beach where he saw his counterpart.

"I knew it…I told you it would destroy your heart too…" but his words fell upon empty ears, for Ventus was asleep. Vanitas still could feel no anger and decided he would not be around for his other half's awakening. Vanitas found a wooden door on the far side of the small island and went through it. He found another part of the island, with more trees and a wooden bridge. "This place is smaller than I thought…" he noted. He went over to where the tide and sand met and sat down. He did not mind the water, nor the fact Ventus might wake soon and begin to bother him. He just, could not bring himself to…care…anymore.

Time passed, MUCH time. Ventus did eventually wake but it took a lot longer than he had thought. He assumed it had to do with the damage to his heart. Yes, both of their hearts were in deed damaged. Before, Vanitas would have thought Ventus was being selfish. Even though their hearts were in half, Ventus always had more of a problem with it then he had. Now, Vanitas could not bring himself to believe that, he did not question it at all to be truthful. Eventually Ventus disappeared however, and Vanitas was once again alone on the tiny island. Vanitas knew his other was not completely gone though, just on another part of HIS heart. Vanitas thought about why he too wasn't moved, but he quickly dismissed it. _Maybe Sora's heart doesn't know where to put me. Not like I belong anywhere._ Without the need to eat or sleep and now that the only other resident was gone, surely Vanitas must've gotten bored; but he hadn't really. He rarely felt any other emotion besides calmness unless he was trying really hard. Even then his effort to get angry or hateful like he would to summon his creatures became…pointless. Vanitas had felt no need to do anything really, he would sleep occasionally to pass time and eat fruit just for the sake of flavor. He would make figures in the sand on the rare occasions he did get bored and watch the sea devour them. He still made a point to groom himself when he felt unclean, as to not totally succumb to the daily routine of essentially nothing. Months on with this, years even. Vanitas had stopped counting after year 6. Why would he need to continue? His time had passed and unless his old master was planning something, he certainly would not be leaving. So he waited. Waited for what? Well, for anything. Vanitas found it interesting to watch the little one go about his everyday life. Not because he was truly interested in him per say, but rather the idea of HAVING a fairly normal life. With parents and friends, going to a human school and growing up…being a child. Being created at the age of 11, Vanitas was not familiar with most of these. His life had always been decided for him. He was an apprentice, he was to live by his master's rules, do as his master says. If not follow them, then be severely punished. That was how it was. Oh, but how different it was for Sora.

The day finally came where the big split had happened. Vanitas and Ventus watched Sora sacrifice himself for the girl he loved. He turned himself into a heartless. The old Vanitas would have laughed at how stupid that was, the current Vanitas nonetheless, could not care less. He had seen that girl around only once before. She came to the Island once, Vanitas was successful at avoiding her. She was made of complete light; it almost hurt Vanitas, a being of pure darkness, to get close. There was a change in Sora's heart though, and both the girl and Ventus's presence disappeared. Sora eventually turned human again when the girl turned him back, but Ventus did not return. Vanitas was alone again. Many months passed and nothing was new. Vanitas would often find himself diving into his past memories. He was yearning to feel something…anything…other than the calmness, but he often came up empty.

He opened his eyes. He inhaled the smell of the false saline sea and sat up from his recumbent form on the curvy tree. Vanitas yawned, stretched his relaxed muscles and stood. He felt as if he had not been on his feet in ages, despite knowing it had only been a few hours. To his surprise he saw a lifeless form on the beach. Vanitas was not sure if it was real or he was simply in a state of delirium from being alone for so long. Vanitas was not exactly the most stable person, due to his years of abuse from his master as a child. He decided to try and get closer. This was a new aura. It was not Ventus, though the aura being similar and it definitely was not the girl. Vanitas approached the body. It was clothed in black leather. It was a coat, a coat his master used to own. Vanitas tilted his head. _It can't be him, Master was never so…small. Although, he owns a coat like that, that is for sure. Besides, what would he be doing in Sora's heart?_ Suddenly the figure stirred and sat up.

"Huh?" She said. _A girl?_ "Where…" She sat on her knees looking around. "Where…am I?" She caught Vanitas's gaze. "S-Sora?" She asked.

Vanitas's mild expression melted into a slight scowl. He turned and left the girl alone, she did not call for him. Vanitas left to what he considered "his" part of the island. Well, technically since he was supposed to be the only one there, it is all his island. However, even if he had "Visitors" they would usually keep to the main part of the Island where the shack and the cave were. However, the next morning, Vanitas was greeted to the girl looking down at him. He groaned.

"You're not…apart of Sora are you? I have a lot of his memories and I don't remember you." She raised an eyebrow.

Vanitas sat up from his place in the sand and did not give her and answer. For anyone else, years of solitary confinement, as he called it, would result in adverse effects. Vanitas, still, did not want to talk to anyone. _I am perfectly fine being alone._ When he was alive he had no friends or family; despite having a secret yearning for them and hating Ventus for his. How can you fix what was never whole?

"Helloooooo?" She leaned down to him. "Riku never mentioned someone who looked like you…are you some sort of…secret dark side of Sora?"

 _Pft…like that idiot would even need one. He wouldn't even know what to do with powers like mine._ Vanitas thought. He stood and walked away, wanting to eat something. She trailed behind him. Vanitas could not feel the urge to hit her or tell her to piss off, even if he kind of wanted too. She pulled on his arm.

"Hey wait." She stopped him, he turned to her. "What's your name?" She persisted. Vanitas did not answer. She continued pestering until he finally gave up.

"Vanitas…" He answered trying to sound bitter.

"Oh…" She let go. _Oh? What kind of answer is oh?_

"Xion.."She introduced. He had most definitely not seen her before, through Sora's eyes or his own. Yet, she was somehow connected to Sora; Vanitas found he did not have much of a will to ponder on it any longer. He reclaimed his arm and headed away. She followed.

For many days after she was still there. Vanitas warmed up to her surprisingly, maybe Sora's light finally crushed all of his dark intent. He did not know how to feel about that. Xion and him talked and talked. About what? Well everything they could talk about. They discussed their past, Vanitas was quite surprised to find out how similar their paths actually were. The only real difference was that she had friends and less time. They were both created to be used as weapons, they both were brainwashed and they both failed their mission in the end. It was clear that Xion was much happier loosing compared to Vanitas though. They spoke about little interests as well. Vanitas explained to her how long he had been there and how he got there. Yes, it was mighty surprising to see how open he was to her. Maybe he really did secretly want a companion all this time.He felt emotion with her around, he got sarcastic, he could laugh, and he even enjoyed himself. Maybe all the hate and anger deep within his dark heart were gone. Vanitas did not believe that fully although, he simply thought that Sora's heart was suppressing his dark urges. Vanitas alternatively found that he would rather believe that he was at peace, after all, she said they were friends. Vanitas had never owned that title beforehand. They talked all day, every day and enjoyed one another's company. All things come to an end though, and Vanitas knew that well. It was not even a full two weeks before he was all alone again.

Vanitas woke up and rose to his feet. He stretched as he did every morning and froze when he realized that usual peppy, all be it, occasionally annoying voice did not greet him. He looked around.

"Xion?" He asked aloud, but there was no response. He still felt her presence, but something was different. There were two new people, Ventus had returned but there was also a new one. _A third person?_ It felt exactly like Ventus…but that was impossible. Xion's aura was similar but not identical to Ventus like this one. Vanitas rushed to the other side of the beach searching for his friend…but she was not there. He thought maybe she was in the cave, but she was not. In fact, not one of the three were present on this island with him. She too, had been moved to another part of Sora's heart. She had been moved to where she belonged. _She is here….but not….here…._ Vanitas sat down in the cave and sighed. For the first time since his death, he actually felt a bit sad for the disappearance of his only friend; and then, he felt nothing more.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Heyo. So im restarting this thing because I'm actually a decent writer now…I think. Anyway, I still paln on doing 100 so don't fret. Haha, anyway. Thanks for reading. I am officaly taking requests and I promise…the characters will not have lunch like…4,000 times…gosh I suck XD.

Anyway, thank you for reading. Feel free to drop a review or whatever and have a great night…or day depending where you are. Sorry if this is a little depressing, I plan on lots of fluff in later stories though.

_Ro-van


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Sick day off…

Cute giggles filled the quiet bedroom as Xion's neck was bombarded with a barrage of kisses.

"St-Stop! Haha! It t-tickles! Y-You have to get back into-Hahaha!" The dark haired girl laughed. She felt her boyfriend's smirk against her neck.

He spoke slyly, still able to capture a sense of sexiness despite his voice sounding off. "Oh? Would you prefer I do it rougher? My, my, you're such a bad girl." He held her against the wall with his hands grabbing at her upper thighs. Her legs were firmly wrapped around his hips as he pressed into her, eager to obtain as much contact as he could. He buried his head back into the crook of her neck, enjoying the coolness radiating from her. She was such a relief from the bundles of blankets he was forced to endure all day.

Xion pressed against his shoulders in an attempt to move him off but he refused to budge. "No Vani, you need to get back into bed."

Vanitas rolled his eyes and met her gaze. "I've been in bed all dayyy." He whined, followed by a sniffle. "I want to touch you. I want to move around. Maybe, Go for a run and get out of this fucking house."

"You," She tapped his red nose with her index finger, "are not going ANYWHERE, but back to bed mister. You're lucky I didn't push you away to begin with. You could get me sick too and then who will take care of you?"

"But you've been gone all day." Vanitas scowled. "You haven't taken care of me at all." He nuzzled into her chest and spoke with a seductive tone. "Let's both be ill. So we can stay home in bed all day together."

He placed a few more kisses onto her. Xion blushed and gave a knowing smirk, she put her hands on his cheeks and made him face her, squishing his lips together like a fish.

"YOU'RE...just looking for attention because you're bored." She winked at him and released her grip, as did he. She patted his cheek and went into the livingroom.

"Well of course I-" Vanitas suddenly sneezed into the arm of his sweatshirt. His head pounded in response from the pressure, but he'd be damned to hell before he got back into that prison of a bed. He met her in the living room, she was going through a bag she brought from the drug store. "Of course I'm bored!" He continued. "I've been laying in bed all day! I can't go outside, I can't talk to anyone because everyone works during the week, there's nothing to watch on TV and I'm tired of sleeping. I'm restless!"

His girlfriend smiled at him with pity, she went over to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry lover. But that's what happens when you're sick. I certainly don't want you getting worse. I know it's boring but just a few more days okay? At least until your condition starts improving."

Vanitas grumbled in response and scowled at the ground. Xion put her cool hand onto his forehead, checking to see if his forehead was too hot. His golden eyes were a bit red from them constantly tearing up, his nose was rashy from constantly having to blow it, and his lips were dry from all the coughing. His pajamas were wrinkled and covered in his illness germs, and his Jet black hair was was more of a tangled mess then it usually was. She felt a little bad. She knew house-bounding him was better for his health, and while he wasn't in any sense of the term a "social-butterfly" she knew even HE got bored with his own company. Especially when his body was too weak to do anything.

"I'll tell you what? You take your medicine, and I'll give you a nice hot bath. Okay?"

"Meh." He shrugged, not meeting her gaze. He coughed into his arm.

"And then…" She stepped into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, she spoke softly. "After-if you behave that is and you let me take care of you with no whining-we can cuddle and watch a movie."

"Wha? I thought you didn't want me to get you sick?" He raised an eyebrow, his expression was still in a pout.

"I'm pretty sure we passed that Vani," She giggled. "You jumped all over me when I came in to check on you when I came home."

"Well…." He thought for a moment.

"Besides…" She looked up at him with gorgeous violet eyes. "I feel bad that you've been here everyday."

"Okay then." He smiled and pulled her into a kiss. She returned the kiss until he pulled away to let out a cough to his side.

"We s-should probably change those sheets though. I've been coughing all over them." He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. Xion gave him a nod, and after he forcefully downed some bitter medicine, she took his hand and led him to the bathroom.

He let her bathe him with ease. Normally he'd protest to being coddled in such a way, but he was much more agreeable when he was weakened. Still annoying, but somewhat easier to get along with. Of course, she loved him either way. She changed the sheets, and washed his pajamas while he took a nice long soak.

He hugged her tightly in bed, his face nuzzled into her side. She knew there was a high possibility of her waking up sick the following day. _Oh well...at least he's somewhat satisfied now._ She thought as she threaded her fingers through her beloved's hair.

xxxxxxx

End.

Short and sweet, usually I prefer longer chapters, so there will be a variation lengths.

Thanks for reading!

~Toast-My-Roast

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. This will be my disclaimer for the rest of the series.


End file.
